FlutterCord
by FlutterWutters
Summary: The story takes place after Discord has been reformed. There are LEMONS later in the story so be warned. I do not own MLP Characters but I'm pretty sure I own Tammy, Hantku and I own the story line. The only way I'll continue the story is if you review. Otherwise, it ends here. I will be coming out with a new chapter soon. I've been busy lately but I'll try to have it up next week.
1. Chapter 1

The story takes place after Discord has been reformed. The mane six, all but Fluttershy are still unsure of this transformation.

There are a few sexual scenes throughout the story so be warned.

* * *

Fluttershy was walking around her yard, feeding each and every animal. It was tiring work but somepony had to do it. She had just finished and as she turned around she looked up to see Discord bowing in front of her.

**"Hello my dear Fluttershy, it's a pleasure to see you again."**

_"H-hello Discord, nice to see you a-again"_ She squeaked.

He then rubs his paw under her chin.

**"It's always a pleasure to be in your presence my dear."**

Fluttershy's face begins to blush as she looks down"

He notices this and raises an eyebrow staring at her.

**"Are you okay Fluttershy?"**

She feels him lay his paw under her chin again softly raising her head to see him.

_"Y-yeah I'm...um..I'm fine"_

**"You seem to be blushing my dear"**  
He gently rubs her cheek.

This causes her to blush a brighter red.

_"I...I'm not blushing...I must be warm from feeding the animals.."_

He places his paw on her face.

**"hmm you don't seem warm."**

_"I-it's nothing..."_

She looks down trying to hide her face but Discord soon turns small and appears in her mane.

**"I believe it is something my dear Fluttershy" **He says with a grin.

She squeaks and holds her face with her hoof in an attempt to hide her blushing.

Discord smiles and looks right at her.

**"You are so cute when you do that"** He says dreamily.

She squeaks and faints but Discord catches her before she could hit the ground

Soon she opens her eyes to see that she is in Discord's arms. She quickly hugs him.

_"T-thank you..."_

**"You're very welcome my dear Fluttershy"**

They exchange romantic glances for a while.

**"You look rather beautiful"**

Fluttershy blushes a crimson red and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and quickly turns away.

**"I'm sorry my dear..."**

She turns back around to face him.

_"S-sorry about wh-"_

She is interrupted by a kiss on the lips.

**"For that."**


	2. Chapter 2

After Discord let go of their kiss Fluttershy looked up at him blushing brightly, she smiled.

"It's okay"

He holds her in his arms and places his paw on her cheek, he gently kisses her again.

"I've always admired you my dear Fluttershy"

"r-really?" She smiles softly.

He grabs her hoof and stares into her eyes.

"Yes my dear. You are the only one who doesn't see me as a monster." he trails off a bit.

She smiles up at him and squeezes is paw.

"How could I? You're a sweetheart. My friends just don't know you the way I do"

He hugs her tightly.

"Fluttershy..I..I love you" He grits his teeth waiting for an answer. She gasps in surprise and strokes his head.  
"I..I wasn't sure you felt the same...I was too shy to tell you..." She blushes brightly still trying to hide her face as Discord lifts his head smiling.

"Fluttershy, will you be my special somepony...?"  
Her face brightens up and seems to glow.

"Yes..yes I will"  
They hug each other gently until Fluttershy hears her friends coming down the pathway.

Discord slowly sets her down.  
"Let them see"  
She turns towards them shaking a bit, still holding his paw. Rainbow Dash is the first to notice and she races towards them.

"H-hey dashie"

Her eyes look directly at you holding my hoof.  
"What's going on here?!"  
The others have just arrived and are all staring.

"What Have you done to her? You monster!" Rarity blurts out.

"Me? I did nothing of the sort I'll have you know I did nothing to my dearest Fluttershy." He nuzzles her closely.

She blushes a bit

"Girls everything is okay...I promise..He's my special somepony." She looks up at Discord and smiles sweetly.

"And you're my special somepony"  
"Blehh" Rainbow Dash yells.

Fluttershy looks to see all of her friends have their mouths wide open in surprise.

"B-but..who'd wanna be with somthin like you?" AppleJack calls out.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash gives him a look of pure hatred.

"I better not find out you used you magic on her?!"

Discord looks at Rainbow Dash then at Apple Jack with a sad face.

"I would never use my magic on her and what do you mean by that Apple Jack?"

Apple Jack starts to open her mouth but stops when she sees the stare I am giving her.

"Y-ya know what ah meant..." She trails of a little bit.

Fluttershy hugs him gently and looks over towards them.

"Girls...listen, I chose this. He did nothing. I've felt this way for a while and I um...I love him and I couldn't be happier." She blushes a bit, looking down.

He smiles and holds onto Fluttershy.

"I love you too." 

Everyone looks at Fluttershy with concern.

"Are ya sure sugar cube?"

"If anything goes wrong call me and I'll put a beating on him!"

"Darling..." Rarity sighs.

"Fluttershy, he's the spirit of disharmony, he can't be trusted...This could be a trap" Twilight answers.

"Does this mean we get to have more chocolate rain?!" Pinkie screams.

Fluttershy looks over and blushes.

"Everything is fine, I trust him...I now in my heart it's no trap"

Discord nuzzles her closely. Fluttershy softly nuzzles him and looks over at her friends smiling.

"See? He's a sweetheart once you get to know him.."  
"..Okay Fluttershy..But keep your element with you at all times and call us if you need anything" Twilight calls out.

"Twilight...you know I promised him I'd never use my element against him"

"Okay Fluttershy...I guess we should go now. We all have things to do, we just wanted to come by and check up on you"

Discord smiles up at her.

"Trust me Twilight, I would never do anything to hurt my dear Fluttershy."  
He nuzzle her sweetly.

Fluttershy blushes and smiles.

"Bye girls, stay safe and don't worry about me"

She holds his paw while he waves to them goodbye. Then they turn around and start walking around.

"I-I'm so sorry about all that...They just feel the need to protect me..." She whispers.

Discord looks into her beautiful teal eyes.

"I know my dear..I wouldn't lame them for how I used to be"  
She looks at him in surprise.

"Y-you're not...that...anymore." She smiles up at him and blushes.

He smiles and kisses her gently. She slowly wraps her hooves around him tightly. Soon it begins to rain, he watches in amazement as her beautiful pink mane turns a bit darker as it gets wet.

"Oh no...I think we better go inside before we get sick."  
Discord smiles and grabs a hold of her tightly before poofing them in her cottage. She giggles a bit.

"I almost forgot you could do that"

They smile and stare into each others eyes.

"I'm glad I'm here with you my dear"  
"Me too... Oh let me feed the animals quickly."  
Discord grins as he snaps his fingers making every food fr every animal appear in front of them.

"T-thank you Discord." She smiles.

He puts his paw on her cheek and smiles at her as she blushes.  
"It's my pleasure dearest."


	4. Chapter 4

Discord cant help himself, he can't stop staring into her beautiful, enchanting eyes. He remembers back when he first met her, he felt guilt for turning her into the opposite o herself. Somehow she had forgiven him and she actually loved a creature like him. They stared into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity. Soon the little yellow mare let out a yawn and curled herself around his snake-like body. He smiled at her sweet face.

"Are you tired?" He softly whispered.

Her eyes slowly opened and she let out a squeaky yawn.

"Y-yes but I should really stay up...it's rude to fall asleep with company over." She smiled.

Even now, her eyes seemed to glow. He smiled and picked her up gently and teleported them to her room. She looked around and began to blush as he laid her on the bed. He kissed her on her sweet lips and slowly walked out. She sat up in bed and blushed brightly.

"Y-you can...stay with me if you like..."  
Discord turned around, very surprised at what he just heard. He smiled and slowly walked over to her bed and crawled under the covers. She lay back down softly and stared into his eyes. A single strand of hair fell onto her face and he quickly but gently pushed it behind her ears. He leaned in for a kiss but this time the shy pegasus pulled him in closer and kissed him. He was surprised at first but slowly shut his eyes in amazement. Slowly he slid his tongue in her mouth and they twirled for a while. He could feel the warmth of her body pressed up against him. She squeaked as she felt something hard against her. He broke the kiss and laid above her smiling. She blushed brightly as she felt him against her marehood. Her beautiful teal eyes stared up at Discord, she smiled at him.

"Are you ready my dear?"  
"I-I think so" She stuttered.

Gently he slid himself into her, she quickly grabbed the sheets and squeezed her eyes shut tight. They kept at it until she felt a warmth flow out of her.

"Oh...my..."She blushed.

Discord then released himself inside of her. He fell onto the bed next to a beautiful mare, they were both panting as he pulled out a ring.

"I now it's sudden.. but I really love you Fluttershy and I want to be with you forever...I want to start a family with you."

She gasped as tears ran down her cheeks.  
"Yes!" She grabbed him tightly and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Sorry about this chapter, I decided to cut some of the sexy time details out. But chapter 5 should be out later today.**


	5. Chapter 5

Discord slowly wakes up to notice Fluttershy isn't net to him, then he smells something delicious. He comes down the stairs to see a fragile mare in the kitchen cooking. An idea pops into his head and he sneaks up on her. She squeaks and then laughs.

"You were amazing last night my dear" He kisses her neck passionately.

"So were you" She blushes.

She sets up the table. There are two plates both full of hay bacon strips and some grits. She sits down and motions him over. He sits down and they begin to eat. Fluttershy's soft, yellow face became green and puffy. She flew into the bathroom as fast as she could. Discord was soon by her side, he rubbed her shoulders.

"Is everything all right?"

"Y-yeah...just got a little sick"  
Discord carefully picks her up and sets her on the couch.

"Are you comfy?"  
"Yes..thank you" She looks out the window nervously.

"I invited my friends over...to tell them the news about our engagement." She began to shake.

Discord smiled and gently put his arms around her.

"Everything will be fine dear." He noticed her ear twitch toward the door. She tried to get up but he softly pushed her back onto the couch.

"I got it"

She nodded and relaxed a bit. He had just opened the door when RainbowDash noticed Fluttershy on the couch. She stormed in.

"Well that was rude" He invited the others inside and he sat next to his fiance.

"Fluttershy are you alright? You look horrid." Rarity looked her friend over.

"Gee..thanks...I'm fine just got a little sick this morning that's all" Fluttershy said softly.

Discord nudged Fluttershy and pointed at her friends with his eye movements.

"Um..actually there is something I want to tell you girls... Me and Discord are...getting married..." She waited with her eyes shut.

"WHAT?!" They all gasped.

"We um...we also...were...together...last night" She mumbled.

The room was silent until Fluttershy broke the awkward silence.

"You girls are my friends and..you should be happy for me..."  
"He didn't force you...did he?" Rarity winced.

"No he did not...I love him"  
Fluttershy all of a sudden felt something kick inside of her. She clenched her stomach tight and looked at Discord with fear in her eyes.

"It shouldn't be this soon..."  
Twilight knew what was happening and walked to console her friend.

"When a draconequus... mates with a pony, the growth rate of the offspring is much faster than what we are accustomed to." She looked at her friend closely but she showed no sign of fear.

"I-I'm going to be a mommy...faster than I thought" She smiled.

"Twilight if you could please arrange our wedding as soon as possible"  
Twilight looked at her friend and did everything she could to hold back the tears.

"S-sure Fluttershy, it should be ready by tomorrow evening."

Twilight watched as her friend laughed and joked around, she knew what was coming...and it wasn't going to be pretty.


	6. Chapter 6

After everyone said their goodbyes, Discord massaged his wife's shoulders and back. She started blushing as he massaged her wings, she had no idea how tight and sore they were until now. Slowly she began to relax and laid her head on his lap. He noticed this and smiled softly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

She slowly looked up at him.

"I..I feel fine" She smiled burying her face in his fur.

As she did this the baby kicked pretty hard making her flinch in pain. Discord picked her up carefully.

"Are you alright?" He asked with worry n his voice.

She wiped away a single tear and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah..I'm fine..our child just got a bit restless."

Discord gently places his paw on her stomach, he could feel it throb. He kissed it softly.

"Behave now little one." He whispered.

She softly smiled and placed her hoof on his shoulder.

"I think the kicking has stopped...he or she loves her daddy already."  
He smiled gently and held his fiance close.

"I love you Fluttershy."

She nuzzled him closely.

"I love you too..Discord." 

A few blissful hour passed as the snuggled close together. She looked up to see the clock and softly yawned.

"Discord could you feed the animals quickly...I'm too tired to..."

"Sure my dear." He snapped his fingers as the animals all quickly ate their food.

He carefully picked her up and carried them into the room. He placed her on the bed and covered up her frail body. Then, he got into the bed and cuddled her until they were both asleep.

In the morning he slowly opened his eyes and saw she was still asleep, he laid there calmly until she woke up. She flinched in pain and cowered to her knees. Discord looked to see her stomach very swollen. He gently placed his paw on her stomach trying to calm her. Fluttershy huffed slightly and sat up. Discord look at her with worry in his eyes and she noticed this.

"I'm okay sweetie...we're fine." She gently rubbed her belly.

"how about we head to Rarity's to see about me dress?" She smiled.

Discord gulped and carried her to her friend's boutique.


	7. Chapter 7

Dicord slowly set her down softly as she knocked on the door. They heard rummaging inside and Rarity soon opened the door.

"hey Rari-" Fluttershy started as she was pulled into the next room, Rarity looked at Discord and waved him inside.

"Don't you dare come in this room. You may sit down." Rarity yelled.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat on the couch. Fluttershy's squeaking could be heard in the next room.

After about an hour she came out. Her face and eyes looked red and bloodshot. Fluttershy turned to her friend and smiled.

"T-thank you Rarity, we will see you later tonight" She headed out the door holding his paw. Discord looked behind him to see a sad expression on Rarity's face as she watched.  
"Where to now love?" He asked. Her face kept looking forward.

"Twilight's.."  
They finally arrived and Fluttershy knocked on the door. Spike opened it and slammed it.  
"Who was it?" Twilight murmured. She opened the door to see Fluttershy and Discord standing there.  
"Oh, hello there, c-come on in." 

They walked in and Fluttershy broke the silence.

"I-is the wedding about ready...?" She asked quietly.

Twilight kept staring at her friend and Discord noticed a worried look come across her face.

"Are you feeling alright Fluttershy?"  
Fluttershy looked surprised at first then quickly looked down.  
"I'm fine.." She held her stomach. Twilight looked at her friend consolingly.

"The wedding is ready... The train is waiting for us"

Fluttershy looked up and smiled.  
"Thank you Twilight, can you gather the others for me?"  
"Sure..." Twilight watched helplessly as her friend walked out the door.

They arrived at the train station and all her friends were there, Discord could tell they were hiding a frown. Fluttershy paid and got onto the train. Everyone was soon on board, Discord wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her close. He could tell the baby was kicking because she was holding her stomach.

"H-hey Discord..could I talk to you alone..?"  
He turned around to see Twilight.

"Oh sure" He kissed his soon to be wife and headed to the back of the train.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"...It's Fluttershy..." She mumbled.

He felt his heart sink in his chest. _Oh no _he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

He stared at Twilight worryingly.

"W-what about her...?" His voice was shaking. Twilight bowed her head.

"That baby of yours...it's...killing her" her voice was shaking trying to keep in her tears. Discord stared her over, mouth wide open.  
"What? H-how?" He asked. Twilight looked over at Fluttershy who was smiling and laughing.

"Ours bodies weren't built for a child to grow inside us this quickly.."

Discord twiddled his thumbs together, then he had an idea.

"I could just reach in with my magic and pull it out"  
"You know how stubborn she is..For now let's leave it be until something happens." She said. Discord looked at Fluttershy with worry.

"Okay.." He walked over to his fiance who greeted him with a smile.

"What did twilight say?" She asked.

"She just wanted to wish us luck my dear." He nuzzled close to her, not wanting to let go.

"Well that was kind of her." She smiled.

An hour and a half passed and they arrived in Canterlot. Discord slowly got up and helped Fluttershy on her hooves. She walked off the train carefully and soon bowed in pain. He held her up softly.

"Is everything okay dear?!" He yelled.

"Y-yeah I'm fine.." She slowly rose up. Discord looked into her eyes.

"Please tell me." He wiped a tear from her face.

"..it..it just hurts...but I'll be okay..we have a wedding to go to." She smiled through the pain. Rarity pulled her away to get ready. She looked back as she saw Discord crying.

"P-please Fluttershy, let's make you and our child safe first."  
She attempted to say something until a door closed behind her.

"You really love her don't you..?" Twilight whispered. Discord wiped away his tears and nodded.

"You should really get ready, we should be starting soon." Twilight walked in with the other girls as Discord snapped his fingers making a tux appear on him.

"Fluttershy..."


	9. Chapter 9

Time seemed to go on forever. He looked up to see Twilight walk out of the room.

"Are you ready?" She asked. He simply nodded his head and teleported himself at the alter. He waiting patiently as all the ponies took their seats. He began to get nervous as the music started. The crusaders walked down the isle tossing beautiful petals onto the floor.

"Come on Fluttershy...you can do this..." She sighed as she walked in. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that flowed like a beautiful wave. Her hair was in light curls covered in white flowers. The veil she had on, softly covered her face. She was shaking a bit until she saw her groom waiting for her.

She stood at the alter and handed the bouquet to Rainbow Dash and looked up at her groom. Twilight said the vows.

"I do.." She blushed.

"I know I do." He grinned.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Twilight smiled.

Discord gently raised her veil and kissed her passionately. Everypony in the room cheered and clapped their hooves.

They were in the ballroom having their first dance as man and wife, when Fluttershy suddenly went pale and dropped to the floor. Discord just barley caught her before she hit the cold ground.

"Twilight! Fluttershy Fainted !" Discord screamed. He then teleported her to a quiet room. Twilight ran in.  
"I have to do it now." His voice shook.

Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes and noticed what was happening. Her friends had just rushed into the room.

"N-no! Please...stop!" She tried to crawl away but Rainbow Dash rushed over to hold her down.  
"Please...I'm fine" She yelled quietly.

Discord placed his paw on her stomach.  
"This may hurt just a bit.." He said as his paw faded into her.

"N-no...Stop..Please!" She cried.

He could feel the baby inside of her, he slowly and carefully pulled the child out. She looked like a pony but had her dad's antlers and wings. He pulled the child up to Fluttershy to show her.  
"It's a girl." He nuzzled his wife closely, and he began to cry.

"I'm sorry..I didn't want to lose you or our beautiful daughter." He looked at her with love. Fluttershy smiled at the child and her eyes slowly closed.

"F-Fluttershy.." Discord cried.

"You can't leave me..." He felt a hoof on his shoulder, and he looked up to see twilight.  
"She should be okay. She just needs her rest." She told him. Discord wiped away his tears and cradled his new daughter.

"She has her eyes..." He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

All Fluttershy noticed was darkness. Her ears were ringing and her body felt numb. She was trying to force herself to open her eyes, but they seemed so heavy. Almost like something was forcing them shut. Her eyelids slowly gave in and they opened slowly. _What had just happened? _She didn't remember anything, she went to rub her belly softly, that had seemed to calm her. To her surprise she noticed it wasn't nearly as swollen and she couldn't feel her child kicking. She sat up suddenly, gasping for air.

"W-what... h-happened?" Everyone was crowed around her and she noticed Discord was smiling softly. _How could he be smiling? Our child might be de-_... Her thoughts quickly came to a halt as she looked into Discord's arms. There, lay a small child, her child. She looked at the small girl in awe. Discord wrapped his free arm around his wife as her eyes teared up.

"Isn't she beautiful?" he asked. Her eyes looked into her daughter's as she looked up at her mommy smiling and giggling. Fluttershy started weeping and Discord nuzzled close to his still pale wife and newborn daughter.

"I...I'm so...s-sorry..." She stuttered. Discord looked at her curiously.

"Sorry for what my dear?" Fluttershy looked up at him and bowed her head sadly.

"I'm sorry...I was so stubborn...I..I could have hurt me or even our child...because I was...too stubborn.." Her weeping had somehow gotten louder.

"Ya think?!" Rainbow held her cheek where Fluttershy had accidentally hit her. Twilight quickly nudged the rainbow friend and turned to Fluttershy.  
"It's okay Fluttershy, everything and everypony turned out okay" She smiled. Discord gently raised his wife's chin with his paw and smiled at her sweetly. Fluttershy sniffled and smiled softly.

"Thank you girls...if you don't mind...I'd like to go home now" She nuzzled close to Discord as a flash of light soon brought him, his wife and their beautiful daughter home.

Discord snapped his eagle claw as a cute, pink crib came into view. He carefully placed his daughter in the crib and she let out a sweet yawn. He carried his newly betrothed wife to their room. Her eye fluttered in the dim light, but Discord noticed she was still very pale and weak. He tucked her in and climbed into bed with her.

"What shall we name her..?" She quietly whispered.

"Hmm...what about..Tammy?" He smiled. Even in the dim light, her smile could be seen.

"I like that...our little Tammy..." She nuzzled close to him and quickly fell asleep.

"Goodnight my dear." He kissed her softly and fell asleep with her in his arms


	11. Chapter 11

_Discord walked around a dark hallway. He noticed a light pink door at the end of the hall. Slowly he walked up to it. The door opened with a loud creaking noise. Discord stood there in shock as he saw a dark figure standing above a small pale yellow pegasus. It was Fluttershy, the figure was sucking out her color and her breathing was slowly depleting. He couldn't move, he tried to hard to get to his wife but he just couldn't. All he could do was cry..._

Rainbow Dash stormed into his room waking him up. She was out of breathe and panting heavily. Discord jumped up quickly and noticed Fluttershy wasn't there._Was__ my dream true? _He wondered. Rainbow, still hovering in the air, her face was red and he could tell she had been crying.

"D..Discord...I-its Fluttershy...Come to...Twilight's quickly!" She then stormed out as fast as her wings could take her. He snapped his claw and appeared inside of Twilight's home. Fluttershy's friends were standing around, tears in their eyes, her small couch. Twilight was frantically searching in her spell books. Even Pinkie's normally happy face was cold and sad. Twilight then noticed Discord and slowly walked over to him as his eyes were watering.

"It's..it's Fluttershy..." she whispered sadly. Discord looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"W-what's wrong..?" He mumbled. Twilight placed a hoof on him.

"She went t the market this morning and...I..I'm not sure why..but she passed out on the ground. Rainbow Dash was the one to find her."  
"No one even bothered to help her!" Rainbow Dash barged in.

"She then brought her here..and.. I've been looking for a spell to save here but..." Twilight trailed off.

Discord sped toward the couch. When he reached it, he looked down on his wife. She looked horrible, her once beautiful yellow fur was pale, her mane was in tangles and was paler than normal. Her chest was barley rising and her tears were slowly coming out of her eyes. He laid his paw on her cheeks as he wiped away her tears.

"F-Fluttershy...?" he whispered in her ear. She didn't respond, she didn't even flinch when he touched her. Rarity shook her head, her makeup running all over her cheeks.

"She won't respond...to anything we do...we've even tried pinching her." She cried. Discord looked at his wife and he noticed her mouth hanging open slightly and her chest wasn't moving at all anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Discord watched as she look one last shallow breath, a single tear flowing down her cheek. Her body went pale and there was no movement. _No _he thought. All around him, the ponies burst into tears, holding his lover's limp body in their hooves.

"T-this can't be.." Twilight held back her tears.

"Why didn't she tell us sooner! Fluttershy You can't leave us!" Rainbowdash collapsed onto the floor with Pinkie Pie trying to console her.

"I-it will be okay Dashie..." Pinkie's hair soon straightened and lost it's bright hue.

Discord was silent for a while, tears running down his face.

"No...I will not..let this happen..." He muttered. Twilight looked at with solemnly.

"There is nothing we can do...I..I've looked..e-everywhere..."

"I...I can at least try something..." He slowly leaned over his wife's limp body. She looked beautiful even now. He placed his paw on her chest.

"You can't leave me..." He then placed his claw on his chest and closed his eyes as a pink light filled the room. Rainbow looked up, with tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"W-what are you doing to her...?!" Pinkie then grabbed her friend and held her back. The light illuminated the room as two hourglasses appeared. One was small and empty while the other was quite large and filled all the way up. Discord squeezed his eyes shut making more tears flow out onto his cheeks.

"You..Can't leave me...Not now.." The larger glass then seemed to tip over into the empty glass filling it up. Discord's eyes shot open as they were filled with a blinding white light. The hourglasses then disappeared and the room became quiet. Every second of silence seemed to stab through everyone's heart, they all held their breath, wondering what would happen. Soon, the silence was filled with a gasp for air. Fluttershy's eyes shot open as she tried to catch a breath. She looked up to see everyone standing around her.

"Um...W-what happened..?" Everyone had a sigh of relief and watched as their dear Fluttershy slowly sat up. Her color was back to normal and her mane was a beautiful, silky pink. Discord's eyes were heavy and tears flowed down his cheeks. He sighed and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you..so much..." his vision began to fade into black and he fell to his side. Fluttershy leaped over and held nt him tightly.

"I..I don't know what happened.. I love you so much...Please...wake up..." She cried into his chest. The room became silent once again, the only sound was Fluttershy's weeping. Until they heard a faint 'poof'. They looked over to find Tammy, floating in the air looking at her mom weeping into her dad's chest. Fluttershy was totally unaware that her child was near. The room was instantly filled with a pink light and the hourglasses showed up once more. Somehow the tiny filly filled her dad's hourglass without loosing any of her own. She hovered over to her mom and dad and nuzzled her mom softly.

"It's okay mommy, he'll be okay now" She said with such an innocent tone. Fluttershy watched as her husband's chest began to move and his eyes opened quickly, his lungs gasping for breath. They stared at eachother a moment until they shared a loving kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: DETAILED SEXUAL SCENE AT THE END**

They soon broke the kiss and stared at each other. Discord rubbed her cheek, it was warmer than the previous day.

"You had me worried my dear." He said as a tear fell down his cheek. She looked up at him and kissed him briefly.

"I thought I'd lost you." She frowned. Discord held her in a gentle embrace.

"I'm not going anywhere" She smiled and held onto him tightly. Pinkie soon ruined the moment, crying a river of tears into a handkerchief. Fluttershy looked around at her friends who had once been crying. Soon they all shared a group hug crying into one another.

"I..I thought we'd lost you Flutters.." Rainbowdash cried out, squeezing her friend in a tight embrace.

"I'm oof..." Pinkie Pie jumped into the hug circle and began to cry uncontrollably. This went on for who knows how long until they let go and dried their eyes. Fluttershy glanced up at her husband and smiled gently.

"Hey..um Twilight...? Would you mind watching Tammy tonight? I...um..I want some alone time with my husband..." she blushed and looked to Discord. He knew exactly what she meant. He smiled at her and winked.

"Oh, um sure Fluttershy, I think I can do that. Make sure to pick her up in the morning."  
"I will...goodbye girls and thank you..for everything" She then kissed Tammy on the forehead and hugged her.

"See you in the morning" Fluttershy then grabbed her husband's paw and sped out the door. Once they were home. Discord picked up his wife bridal-style and carried her upstairs while kissing her lovingly. Their lips separated making room for their tongues to wrestle. He placed her gently on the bed while still kissing her. He was on top of her and he noticed her body began to tremble. He new exactly what this meant. She wanted him, he broke the kiss and saw her beautiful blushing face.

"I want you Discord.." he started to massage her teats and moved his face down a little. His mouth was so close to her vulva she could feel his warm breath. She shuttered and spread her legs a bit more. He glanced up at her and smiled as he smelled her. She smelt sweet, almost like flowers. He slowly began to lick and she let out a squeaky moan and squeezed her eyes shut. He sped up as he felt her become more wet. He then licked his lips and got up on top of her again. She smiled up at him blushing fiercely. He pushed himself inside her and thrust upward as she let out a quiet moan. She held onto his back tightly and the bed began to move with his thrusts.

"I'm about to..." He stuttered, thrusting faster. Fluttershy quickly pulled him out of her and began to suck on him. He could feel her wrap her tongue around him partially as she went down faster and further. He soon started to tremble, it was almost as if he was getting high off of her. He then grabbed her mane gently and thrust inside her mouth letting his love cum in her mouth. She carefully pulled off and smiled.

"Oh..my...you taste lovely.." She blushed. He smiled at her panting slightly.

"So do you dear." They then took a shower and nuzzled into bed.

"Please..don't ever leave me." He whispered. Fluttershy was somewhat surprised by this but she soon smiled and stroked his mane.  
"I won't, not if I can help it."


	14. Chapter 14

Discord awakes to the bright rays of sunlight shining in through the window. He looks over and sees his wife, sleeping soundly. Her beautiful, pink mane a mess, it's covering most of her face, only leaving her muzzle in view. He smiles and kisses her softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. Slowly, he lifts out from her grasp and leans out of bed. His head is spinning as he gets up. He places a paw on the wall to keep his balance. _Am I still dizzy from yesterday?_ He shrugs his shoulders and heads to the kitchen.

Soon, the frail mare twitches her nose and flutters her eyes open. She sits up slowly and stretches causing an adorable, squeaky yawn. She rubs her eyes and crawls out of bed. The stairs look steeper than usual. She sleepily ignores it and walks down, almost falling over a few times. The bathroom door is open so she heads in. Another yawn escapes her lips as she brushes her mane out of her face, she then notices something different.

Discord stands in front of the oven, frying some hay strips for breakfast. He then hears a loud squeal. His ears twitch and he heads toward the sound. There, on the bathroom floor is Fluttershy. She lays against the wall covering her eyes with her hooves. He carefully crouches down and strokes her mane.

"Fluttershy dear..what's wrong..?" He muttered. Fluttershy wept loudly and laid her head against his chest.

"M-my eyes..." Is all the could muster out of her quivering lips. Discord shakily lifted his wife's head and stared into her eyes with shock.

"We're heading to Twilight's" He carried her with him to turn off the oven and they headed out. Fluttershy buried her head in his chest and trembled. When they arrived Twilight was standing outside watering some plants. 

"Hello Disc-" She stopped abruptly and opened the door. Discord carried his wife in and carefully placed her on the couch. Twilight walked up to her, but Fluttershy wouldn't release her hooves from her eyes.

"Fluttershy..If you want me to help you have to show me what's wrong." Slowly the pegasus lifted her hooves but kept her eyes closed. Twilight had to use her magic to hold them open. The young mare squealed causing a small Tammy to come downstairs. Twilight looked into her friends eyes and her jaw dropped. Her beautiful cyan eyes now had red streaks outlining them. They stared at her with an intense look of horror. Twilight released her magic on her friend's eye-lids and ran to the book shelves.

"W-what is it...?" Discord asked rubbing his claws together. Twilight found the book she was looking for and starting flipping through pages.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out.." soon the pages stopped turning.  
"Here it is...hmm..When a mortal receives part of an immortal's life force...They either turn immortal themselves or..." She trails off.  
"Or what!?" Discord yells, startling the young unicorn and pegasus.

"Or...they die... It has a picture of eyes that look at lot like hers but it doesn't say if it's good or bad..."

Fluttershy opens her eyes as glowing red tears fall onto her face. She reaches for Tammy and holds her tightly. The little filly looks up at her mother, Discord notices that Tammy is afraid. He has never seen her so scared, even when he was unconscious. Does she now something? Tammy then opens her lips and tries to speak.

"D-dark, mean thing...i-inside mommy.." She stutters. Discord looks toward his wife as she cries into her daughter's mane. _That thing in my dream...That dark being...was that inside Fluttershy? _


	15. Chapter 15

Discord's eyes widened and Fluttershy shakily looks up at him.

"D-Discord...?" The red streaks begin to grow, only a thin line of her teal eyes surrounded her pupil. Discord looks to Twilight.

"How do we stop it?" Twilight looks down.

"The only way to stop it is to take your life force away from her.." He smiles and rubs his paw and his claw together.

"Let's do it then!" She looks over to Fluttershy sadly before looking back up at him.

"We can't Discord.. Your life force is the only thing keeping her alive. Her life force ran out that day.." Tears fill Twilight's eyes. Discord looks to his wife sadly as he shakily smiles.

"You're going to be okay.." Fluttershy looks at him with a calm smile. Her eyes fully fade into a deep red.

"I wouldn't be so sure Discord." She laughs and poofs out of the room. Tammy looks up at her daddy.

"Darkness..taking over mommy.." Discord looks to Twilight in fear.

"We have to find her!" She nods and calls everypony to her home. They all rush into the house.

"What's going on?! Where's Fluttershy?!" Rainbow yells in Twilight's face. Twilight tells them what's going on and that they must find Fluttershy. They all nod in agreement as they rush out the door.

Discord follows his life force into the EverFree Forest. Everypony looks up and gasps.

"S-She's in there?" Rarity does her best not to faint.

"This is where she is..some abandoned castle deep inside" Discord starts to navigate his way through the trails as everypony follows close behind him.

They soon approach an abandoned castle and head inside. A dark figure stands in front of them, it soon steps into the light.

"Fluttershy?!" Rainbow zooms in front of her before beings held back by some force field.  
"In a way, yes it is 'Fluttershy' but not so much" She laughs evilly.  
"Now then..." She narrows her red eyes. "Let's have some fun..."


	16. Chapter 16

Discord looks to his wife with worry and fear. Her mane is a darker shade of pink and her red eyes seem to glow in the darkness. Fluttershy smiled toward them evilly as she tensed up her body, ready to pounce.

"Who wants to have fun with little Fluttershy first?" She smiled and darted her eyes toward Discord. Memories flashed through her mind and she laughed.  
"Aww...So this is your beloved wife? This is too good...Would you like to play first..Discord dear?"

Discord's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth angrily. He watched as she paced around the force field with an evil smile on her face. Discord growled and teleported himself directly in front of her. She smiled smugly at him.

"Leave my wife alone, or you'll regret it." He snarled. She glared up at him and laughed evilly.

"What will you do? If you kill me she dies too." She wrapped the force field around him and pulled him inside with her.

"Catch me if you can" She sang out and teleported herself out of his sight. Discord growled in frustration and looked toward the other five ponies.

"Don't worry I'll find her and bring her back." He frantically searched the different halls, until he came upon one particular hallway. It seemed oddly familiar, there was a wooden door at the end of the long walkway. He slowly makes his way down the hall but it seems to stretch on forever. His heartbeat rings loudly in his ears, breaths are short and sharp. The door finally is in reach and he slowly opens it. It creeks loudly making him flinch. What he saw made him shiver.

A dark shadowy figure was hovering over Fluttershy. Her eyes were teal and her pupils began to shrink as she looked to Discord in horror.

"H-Help...me..." She muttered. The dark figure looked toward Discord. It's face was pitch black, only sharp, white teeth shaped into a huge smiled. Discord stared in fear as his wife's eyes began to relax and shut gently. She then sat up quickly, she stared blankly at Discord. He couldn't move, it felt as though something was holding him in place.

"F-Fluttershy...?" He said shakily. Fluttershy narrowed her eyes and laughed.

"Hello Discord, miss me?"


	17. Chapter 17

Discord clenched his fists and glared at her. Fluttershy laughed evilly and jumped out of bed.

"What you saw wasn't real, well..it partially was. Fluttershy is trying very hard to get me out." She laughed and trotted closer to him.

" .YOU?" He snarled. "Why Fluttershy?!" She laughed even harder.

"You don't remember me Discord? My name is Hantku" She glared at him evilly. Discord's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"You...how did you come back?" He asked shakily. She took a step closer with and evil smile.

"There was a small opening in the rift. I forgive you for trying to kill me..you know..I've always loved you Discord...but this mare was getting in the way." She stroked his cheek but he quickly pulled away.

"Let her go Hantku!" Her ears lowered and she smiled before tackling onto him.

"Oh Discord...You should really forget about her..she's not coming back." She rubbed herself on his growing member. He squeezed his eyes shut and struggled to get away.

"Get off of me!" He screamed. She laughed and pinned him down.

"Don't even try to teleport away, I made sure to trap you in this room. There is no way to escape..come on Dissy..you know you want to." She smiled evilly and slid himself into her. Discord screamed out and closed his eyes tightly. She laughed and began to bounce up and down.

"You're going to free yourself inside her and she'll have another foal...but this time...she won't survive. That's when I can take her over permanently."

"I can just pull the foal out like I did with Tammy!" She laughed and began to speed up, she leaned herself against him while bouncing her flank on him harder.  
"You won't be able to this time Discord."

Discord tried to teleport away but it just made his head throb. She laughed and sped up.  
"I can tell you like this Discord." She leaned up and began to kiss him, pushing her tongue through his lips. She twirled it round and bounced herself even rougher. Discord's eyes widened and he bit her lip harshly. She quickly pulled away but smiled as she bounced herself roughly over his throbbing member. Discord squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists _I have to control it...maybe she'll get bored and stop..._

She glared at him and held his eyes open.

"No, you are going to watch me...I could act more like her..." She blushed brightly and fell onto his chest, still bouncing roughly. "Oh...my.." A tear fell down his cheek as he leaned his head back, his member tensed up and it soon relaxed. She climbed off of him and smiled.

"Congratulations Discord..I'll be back when she's gone..FOR GOOD!" She laughed and Fluttershys eyes faded to her teal color. Her eyes fluttered and she collapsed onto him.

"D-Discord..?"  
"Yes my dear it's me" He grabbed her in a tight hug as she cried into his chest.

"I..I know what she made you do..and I'm so sorry..." She buried her face in his chest and hugged him tightly. He rubbed her back gently.  
"shh..it's okay..we'll figure something out" A tear fell down his cheek.


End file.
